


Butterfly

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucifer barely picked up his head sleepily and turned to see what the voice was coming from to discover his fiance standing over him. 'Hey, Sammy.' he said with a lopsided grin, not really making any move to sit up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahlucifersupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/gifts).



A voice filtered in to Lucifer's consciousness, pulling him from a gentle sleep. 

"You fell asleep at your desk again, Luc," it said with a sigh, in a tone more fondly irritated than anything else.

Lucifer barely picked up his head sleepily and turned to see what the voice was coming from to discover his fiance standing over him. "Hey, Sammy." he said with a lopsided grin, not really making any move to sit up.

The tall brunet looked down at him, unamused. "Come to bed. Please." The last word held just a hint of pleading that made Lucifer frown and sit upright. 

"I can't. My editor wants my next draft by morning." He gestured to the laptop, the slow swirling of the screen saver obscuring a word document containing what Lucifer was sure would be his break into the business of actually getting published.

"Then finish it in the morning." Sam tugged at the blond's arm, getting him up from the chair and wrapping his arms around him.

"I really can't, Sam. I'm sorry..." Seeing how disappointed Sam was, Lucifer kissed Sam's cheek and continued, "but maybe I can step away from it for a little bit, and have a cup of coffee?"

Sam sighed. "It's 2AM."

"And I could really use a cup of coffee." Lucifer just barely pouted for a moment before he let it fade into a smile as Sam pulled him to the kitchen and left him leaning against the counter as he started a pot of coffee.

Sam mostly paid attention to the coffee as he put a filter and a few scoops of Folgers into the machine. "I don't know how you can even fall asleep like that."

Lucifer chuckled, watching as Sam pour the water in and start the machine. "It's a skill. How do you think I got any sleep in college?"

"I thought you fell asleep on top of women or with your head on a toilet seat like the other frat boys I wouldn't date." Sam replied with a cheeky grin.

"That was passing out, not sleeping. There's a difference," the blond laughed.

Sam bumped his hip against Lucifer's and smiled. "Why don't you go try not to pass out on the couch?"

Lucifer sighed with a smile, walking towards the couch. "Fine, but only if you join me." He flopped down and reached out in Sam's general direction, beckoning him to come closer.

The brunet shook his head but followed.

When Sam got close enough, Lucifer reached out and tugged him down into his lap, wrapping his arm around his fiance and kissing his cheek.

Sam returned the kiss and shook his head again. "You're always making me fall for you, Luc."

"It's only fair," Lucifer responded with a grin, "I've only been falling for you since I was 6 years old."

The brunet laughed, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. I've heard the story a hundred times."

"It's a good story." Lucifer said matter-of-factly. "Boy sees cute boy across the playground and wants to go talk to him, but it's his turn at the monkey bars, so he takes them too fast and misses a rung, plummeting to the inadvisably placed concrete below and breaking his arm. Boy is traumatized by the sight of the bone sticking out of Boy's arm and Boy spends the next 15 years trying to convince Boy that he isn't Satan."

"Hey, the me thinking you were Satan thing had nothing to do with the compound fracture you sustained. Although that was pretty disturbing." Sam shuddered slightly at the memory.

"I know," the blond replied, "but it makes for a better story."

Sam made a face indicating his lack of amusement. 

"Hey, I'm a soon-to-be successful writer. I can't help it." Lucifer grinned.

The other man only rolled his eyes once more, resting his head against Lucifer's shoulder as Lucifer leaned his own against Sam's. They sat in companionable quiet for a moment, the only sounds at the early hour being the low hum of the coffee maker and their own breathing. 

Eventually, Lucifer spoke softly. "You know, while I was asleep, I had a dream."

"Yeah?" Sam perked up slightly, pulling himself from the light doze he had been falling into in his fiance's arms. "What was it about?"

"A butterfly."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "A butterfly?"

"Yeah. A butterfly." Lucifer let the interruption roll off and continued his story. "It was in a meadow, flying about, and there was a boy chasing it."

The brunet laid his head back on Lucifer's shoulder, shifting slightly to get more comfortably.

"No matter how hard the boy tried to catch it, he couldn't. Every time he got close, it would be just out of his reach. After a while, the boy got discouraged and tired. But he wasn't going to give up and go home. He just sat down in the flowers to rest for a little bit. And once he sat down, all quiet and still, the butterfly came and landed right on him."

"It did?"

"Yeah."

Sam was thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe the butterfly was afraid of the boy. Had no idea why it was being chased. Thought the boy was a monster or wanted to hurt him. But then once he got a chance to see the boy quiet and still, he saw he wasn't so bad... What'd the boy do when the butterfly landed on him?"

Lucifer smiled. "He was really happy, and almost scared it away. But he didn't. It stayed. And he'd promised that never ever hurt it. And that he'd cherish it and love it forever."

Sam returned the smile. "And then they lived happily ever after?"

"Yeah."

"And what'd the boy do next?" Sam asked, looking up at Lucifer expectantly.

"The boy informed the butterfly that the coffee was probably done and he really needed a cup..." Lucifer responded after thinking for a moment as he smirked.

Sam lightly smacked Lucifer's shoulder, rolling his eyes as he got up. "Way to ruin a moment, you dork."

"It's a gift." The grin returned to Lucifer's face as he swatted at Sam's ass.

The brunet got two cups of coffee, returning to the couch and handing one mug to Lucifer as he sat back down in Lucifer's lap.

"Thank you." Lucifer said, taking a sip of his coffee before kissing Sam softly. "I love you."

"You're welcome," Sam returned the kiss, "And I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my FYSL Exchange piece, but I felt like it didn't fit the prompt ("That 2AM cup of coffee" from fuckyeahlucifersupernatural) very well, and by luxury of being the admin, I knew I had time to do something else)


End file.
